It Finally Happened! I swear!
by insomniac-salad-has-fled
Summary: This is about how everyone basicly quit the alliance cause it stinks at pvp. Face it, the only reason anyone uses it is for NE. Ahem... Its about 2 tauren tryin to get some ladies...some sexual content, Discontinued for a long time...i dont like it that m
1. Chapter 1

**It happened! (A.K.A Last of The Alliance)**

_**This story was mainly made by me, but partlyby my cousin and i gave it to Lunasaruka to edit. Its kinda weird and im not used to expressin my imaginative side, so ya... This is based on how i know that, since in the alliance everyone sucks at pvp, everyone will, if giv3en the chance, become a horde member. DONT DENY IT! YOU WOULD TOO! ITS JUST THAT YOUR FRIENDS JOINED FIRST! All characters belong to my neighbor, and are all pretty good in life, but not as good as the story says. It is not warcraft-realistic! Dont be nerdy and copmplain about differences!(warning, some sexual content, not that much though)**_

A brief history till now:

The Alliance, after having proven it could no longer hold its own in direct battles with the horde, began to shrink. Many people of many races receded from any contact with them, and soon only a handful of very powerful and dedicated knights remained. They were so few, that until recently, they had been unseen by the horde for 10 years. The horde warriors and magicians were amazed by the beauty of these people, and believed that like everything else, they could be taken and conquered. Thus began the tremendous web of lies, murders, assaults, and underworld activities known as the Hunt.

* * *

Hachaku, a young tauren of the age of 24, stared across the cavern at what kept him transfixed. There stood a woman, not like any he had seen before. She was at least 7 feet tall, with glowing eyes that had no pupils, and purple skin. She had ears about a foot in length which pointed out behind her hair, which was long and a shade of deep blue. Her body looked like that of a runner, with extra arm and leg muscle added on. Her chest was firm and perky looking. To sum it all up: she was any horde warriors dream. She was wearing some shiny black armor, and a long blade covered in the blood of some unfortunate troll. This troll happened to be lying dead on the floor next to her, having made a movement towards the woman's ass.

Hachaku let out a small grunt as the area between his hooves was poked by a sharp rock. The woman looked up towards him, and he silently cursed her giant ears, and prepared to leave as fast as possible. She walked over to where he stood, stunned by how much more beautiful she was close up, even better than before. She reached her hand into the crevice where he stood, and was inches away from grabbing his beard when a loud crash was heard off somewhere else in the cave. The woman looked up sharply toward the source of the noise, and then ran off when she heard some poor orc roaring in immense pain, probably stabbed through by a rock. _This whole damn cave was full of them_, Hachaku realized a while back.

He ran as fast as possible and managed to leave the cave after spending a bit of time bumping blindly into walls in the dark tunnels, and listening to the orc's screams of pain from the rock, until they were silenced for good by the woman. He had heard about these women, and some men, from explorers and local perverts. They just appeared recently, and in very small numbers, and now many people wanted to get them into their beds. Now he understood why. The moment she almost touched him, Hachaku had felt his heart leap, bolting back and forth in his huge chest. He was hooked, and wanted to find one who he could get action from.

Later…

Hachaku had returned to Thunder Bluff, where he sat in his favorite in to watch some tauren women dancing slowly. _They are hideous compared to that woman in the cave_ he thought as he downed an ale, calling the barkeep for yet another. He heard a couple of orcs a trolls talking about women, similar to the one he had seen, with purple skin and ears. A very old looking orc said "They can quite a curse to watch, those damned night elves, I remember when they were our common enemies, they would always slaughter us… now we just want to have sex with them." _So that's what they were called, Night Elves, _Hachaku realized.


	2. the hunt begins!

_**Chapter 2: The Hunt begins!**_

Not long after the dreams, which continued for about three weeks, ended, a message was sent out to the entire horde. It had been found that there were, at most, about 150 of these beautiful men and women left, and that its was now "finder's keeper's" for those seeking them. People began calling this the "Hunt" and Hachaku was one of the first to join in. Teams and massive raids and groups were formed at local taverns, just before setting off to find women to screw over. He decided to go on his own. _More for me_ were his thoughts.

When he left, he carried with him thee large sacks of food(which were his emergency rations), his two favorite 2h(2 handed) swords, 3 daggers, a bow and arrows, and a pike axe.(for all you WoW players out there, you wont be hearing the names for a while, and pike axe is not a real weapon!) His first few days were uneventful, but after about a week, things got tough. Many herds of animals had been massacred to feed the huge raiding parties, and thus, Hachaku had to rely on his emergency rations. He decided to go pay a visit to Thunder Bluff, since he had some money to restock on food there (for those of you wondering, he lived in Darkshore, after it was abandoned by alliance). However, things didn't go too smoothly that night. As he was preparing some food, three orcs walked into view and sat down on the opposite side of the fire.

"What is it you want?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm and peaceful; he really didn't like orcs. These ones looked particularly hateful.

"We weres lookin' for food, we got a big team to feed, you gets any for us 'uns?" one said in a thick accent. His teeth were very large, even for an orcs, and his skin looked somewhat turquoise.

"I am not giving you little pests any of my damned food! Now get out of my site!" His patience snapped at their abruptness to ask for food. He stared at their faces, and as was predicted, the words "little" and "pests" had made them quite pissed. The one who had spoken drew his little sword, and lunged at Hachaku. Sitting there on the other side of the fire, he knew what would happen now. Too stupid to think first, the orc lurched right into the tall flames, and screamed in agony. Hachaku laughed uproarisly at him, watching his pain and misery. The other two watched for a few seconds, almost laughing themselves, then drew long swords and walked around the fire to attack. The light grew tremendously as the orc in the fire finally died, and added to the kindling. The other orcs covered their eyes, giving Hachaku enough time to grab his 2h sword and decapitate the first one in a single blow, and carry that blow through onto the second, cutting him in half.

That was when Hachaku realized how brutal this would be. Orcs were always annoying ornery asses, but this time they were in groups, rare in this day and age. He saw that they would betray anyone, murder, lie, and deceive their own friends and enemies to get what they needed to complete the Hunt. As he packed his stuff the next morning, he stared at the two bodies and the pile of bloody ash._ These would be great for food _he thought as his stomach growled, but then thought better of it. He never trusted how orc flesh was green.


	3. a partner for the road

_**Chapter 3: A new partner for the road**_

As the weeks passed, the offenses and attacks by orcs, trolls, undead, and even other tauren got worse and worse. Hachaku cursed them all to hell for being so selfish as to try to murder him for some women. Then he would laugh, realizing that he was doing the same. Already, he had murdered unarmed trolls in their beds, butchered undead as their backs were turned, slit the orcs throats as they ate like idiotic pigs, and stabbed taurens through the heart as they hunted for food. He had done more by himself than most could do in a group (yes, he is the equivalent of a level 40 warrior). He began to truly believe he would always be alone in this. He was wrong…

After the fourth week of traveling, he came to a campsite of some raid. The campsite was abandoned, probably left in haste to continue searching. He scanned tents and fires for food and gear. He found some good strider meat, and some ale. Then he went to what looked like the bonfire area to see what was there, over the hill. What he saw was, at the moment, beyond his comprehension: There were three score (60) bodies piled up in a big stack, burning and smoldering. Next to this pile was a young looking tauren, a warrior no doubt. This warrior held an obsidian-edged blade in his right hand, and an orc's head in his left, suspended by its hair. He threw the head in the air and with one smooth, quick stroke, sliced it in half and spewed the contents everywhere. Hachaku watched fascinated by this warrior, and decided he should introduce himself to him. As he walked down, the warrior jumped at him, and had he not raised his sword in time, Hachaku would have been cut in half. He used his well known strength to throw the warrior to the ground, and held him down by putting one hoof on his chest.

"I am not looking to fight you, just to meet you" Hachaku said calmly. The warriors speed was surprising, as was the force of the blow.

"Very well then, let's start again, shall we? My name is Patt, of Thunder Bluff, and you are?" said the young warrior.

"I am Hachaku, of Darkshore, and it is nice to meet you Patt." Hachaku said, smiling.

They both grinned at each other and Hachaku let Patt up. The warrior dusted himself off, and then started to sheath his blade. "That's a very nice sword you have there Patt, very sharp, and light I assume." Hachaku said, almost with envy. Patt looked at him, grinned again, and the Hachaku realized his teeth were covered in fresh blood. "Why don't you ask that damned orc over there? He took three blows from it!" at this they both laughed heartily. Hachaku took an instant liking to Patt, and vice-versa.

"Let me guess…you are on the Hunt aren't you?" Hachaku said, after the laughing stopped. "Yep, women, women, women, the possibility of money, and women!" he said. They laughed again. Hachaku liked him so much he didn't want to have to part ways so soon, so he said "How would you like to join me in the Hunt?" Patt stood, as if carefully thinking about his choices, then said, loud and clear, "Yes, I would be happy to". That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	4. drive by shooting

_**Chapter 4: Drive by shooting'**_

Hachaku and Patt were off the next day, having taken the time to learn about each others past. Patt came from thunder bluff, where he was raised by his father, also named Patt. He took to hunting dangerous animals, and finally decided to become a warrior when he was almost killed by a pack of giant, pissed off lizards in the badlands. Since then, he was always training, and had several attempts at love, but they all failed because of the desire to constantly be stronger. He came on the Hunt to find a woman he could make stay with him, no matter what…

That day, they had gone through thunder bluff, and were now heading to stonetalon (by this time they realized it might be easier to just build roads over those stupid round mountains, I mean seriously! I could sleepwalk over those things!).As they were passing through a large group of horde pushed them aside. They were all in a sort of uniform, a big red cloak wrapped around their waist and below, obscuring their legs and feet. On wore his differently, making it so he could walk more freely. This one also wore heavy mail armor and carried a big scythe.

Patt and Hachaku were curious about these guys, they were nervous looking, almost scared. But it was the middle of the day in a well traveled road filled with travellars, what could possibly scare them? The two tauren followed to group back to their camp, at which point they both gasped.

Before them lay a huge base of uniformed undead, trolls, orcs and tauren. All of them were working busily, and failed to notice the two warriors watching them from just out of camp. There must have been at least 800 full trained hunters, mages warlocks, warriors, shamans, rouges, and priests there. This seemed a bit to large for just funding a few women. The two tauren decided maybe they could sneak in and find out what was going on.

They ambushed a small 3 guy patrol, and took their robes and armor, donning them in a similar fashion. When they were done, they looked just like two of the guards. They decided they would go in, learn what they needed to, and get out.

1 hour later……………

Hachaku waited just outside the huge encampment, disturbed with what he learned. These _CULTISTS_ were trying to _SACRIFICE_the very women they sought to have in bed!

They were attempting to bring Sargeras to Azeroth, as celebration for the end of the alliance. Apparently their leader was guaranteed immense power and fortune if he did this, and had already gotten some of it. This was bad news for Hachaku and Patt…

Wait…where was Patt? He was supposed to be back 20 minutes ago!

Then Hachaku saw where Patt was. He was riding at full speed out of the encampment on his Kodo, and following him were four orcs and a troll! They were shooting at him, and casting spells, attempting to get close enough to kill him with their swords.(note: You CANNOT attack while on a mount in WoW, I wish you could, but then your mount would have to have durability, health, etc.; I allowed it here cause mount battle scenes are cooooooooool). Hachaku jumped onto his mount and rode like hell to catch up.

In 30 seconds he was riding alongside Patt. He removed his helmet and yelled "go find somewhere safe and stay there until I get back!" Patt nodded and steered off course, the orcs and the troll decided to start following Hachaku.

They sped off, pushing their wolves, raptors, and kodos to their limits. One orc caught up to Hachaku, and started hacking at him with his sword. Hachaku took out his daggers and made some quick parries, using his teeth to hold the reins. He shoved the sword out of the orcs hands, and it flew back to hit another orc in the face, killing him. He grabbed the orc beside him and lifted him off his mount. Then he broke the orcs neck with a simple squeeze and threw him in front of his kodo to be trampled. He stabbed the rider-less wolf in the back of the head with a dagger. The wolf fell dead instantly.

Hachaku started turning towards the nearby woods, and drew his sword. The remaining two orcs flanked him. He slowed his kodo down and dropped behind them. Then he shot forward and killed both with one swipe of his sword. He was about to turn when he was almost knocked off by a fireball. He looked at the source to see the troll, not laughing like most trolls do in battle, but looking grim and very, very angry. He was about to freeze Hachaku where he was, still riding, but before he could lift his hand, Hachaku slowed his mount, pulled alongside the troll, and jumped onto the raptor, stabbing the troll with his sword through the mouth. Then he stabbed the raptor and jumped off.

He got onto his kodo and headed back for where Patt was healing. He had a lot of explaining to do…


End file.
